


There's a Grace Too Powerful to Name

by emiliano



Series: Non-Stop [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Sad, Songfic, after the second snap, cry alert, death alert, it's quiet uptown, really really sad, tony's funeral, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliano/pseuds/emiliano
Summary: “And you would smile, and that would be enoughI don't pretend to knowThe challenges we're facingI know there's no replacing what we've lostAnd you need timeBut I'm not afraid,”ENDGAME SPOILERS INSIDE!!
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Non-Stop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	There's a Grace Too Powerful to Name

_"Look around, Look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now."_

They almost all had survived. Tony was gone, Nat was gone. But everyone else was lucky to be alive.

_“There are moments when the words don’t reach,”_

Pepper sat at the end of the pier, clutching her daughter’s hand. The daughter that would grow up without her father. Instinctively she rubbed a hand over her stomach. The child who would never see their father.

_“There is suffering too terrible to name,”_

Happy looked at the flowers, supporting Rhodey who had started to lean on him. He never thought that man would die so soon. He always thought of him as slightly invincible.

_“You hold them tight as you can,”_

Steve and Tony have their fights, but truly deep down, they had a bond. Neither wanted to see the other die. Or grow old without the other. They were connected.

_“And push away the unimaginable,”_

Peter wanted to die. Just to be with him again. He hadn’t gotten to catch up with Tony about the five years he’d missed. But Peter now knew about the papers Tony had for him the afternoon after the field trip to MoMA. The adoption papers.

_“There are moments when you’re in too deep,”_

Thor thought it was his fault. I should have gone for the head. I should have gone for the head. I should have gone for the head. Those voices jumped around in his brain. Loki’s voice.

_“It feels easier to just swim down,”_

Stephen stood beside Wong, thinking about the man he would never know well. Possibilities of what could happen flew through his head. Not all of them turned out well.

_“You would like it uptown,”_

Scott hung close to Hope, knowing he had started this man’s death. He had the time travel idea. Hank and Janet could feel the tension in the air, a good man had died.

_“It’s quiet uptown,”_

Shuri wondered if this meant she truly was the smartest person in the world know. If this was how it happened, she would gladly settle for second. T’Challa knew he would miss seeing Tony saving people on the news.

_“Look at where we are,”_

At least he has a funeral. Clint realized that they had lost two of the team. Not that they would ever fight again. Just two gone from the family. Nat, and now Tony.

_“Look at where we started,”_

Wanda smiled, thinking that if Tony pulled the strings in the universe, he wouldn’t really be dead. Just messing with them. She kept thinking that any moment Tony would pop up somewhere at surprising them.

_“That would be enough,”_

Harley wished he would have seen more of him in his life. When Tony broke into his garage those many years ago, he would never have thought that he make sure an impact on his life. And he couldn't forget him, Tony had left the business to him and Peter.

_“He’d be standing here right now,”_

Nick knew that the man went down with a fight, just like he had always wanted to. That man, reckless and smart, saved the world. And saved everyone. For the first time in his life, Nick Fury cried.

_“And you would smile, and that would be enough_

_I don't pretend to know_

_The challenges we're facing_

_I know there's no replacing what we've lost_

_And you need time_

_But I'm not afraid,”_


End file.
